


Checkmate ☆ Pretty Cure

by rubyroth



Category: Ever After High, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyroth/pseuds/rubyroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blondie Lockes love making videos, especially about the Precure. Cedar Wood aka Cure Bishop wishes her life was a little less like a shojo manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate ☆ Pretty Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Blondie glanced at the clock for the third time in less than five minutes. Usually Mr. Wolf’s bio class held her attention right until the bell, but ten minutes into class, Humphrey texted her, saying he had finally fixed her camcorder. She glanced at the clock again. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until the bell. Fifteen minutes until she could rush out of bio to the computer lab, get her camcorder back, and make high-quality videos again.  
  
Fifteen minutes might as well be forever, and that was _so not just right_.

* * *

  
Episode 1?: Blondie’s Vlog! Cedar Has a Crush?!

* * *

  
  
Twenty excruciatingly long minutes later, Blondie ran into the computer lab. Humphrey didn’t even look up from the computer as he pointed to the small case next to his keyboard. “Take a look.”  
  
“Ohmygosh!” She pulled out her camcorder. Her camcorder! A quick press of the on button proved that it was working. She gave him a huge smile. “Thank you so so much Humphrey!”  
  
Finished on whatever project he had been working on, he turned to face Blondie. “Try to a little more careful the next time you film a Mirror Shard attack. I’ll only do so many repairs for free.”  
  
“I’ll try. But...” She tapped him lightly on the nose. “Judging from the smile you’re trying to hide, you love my Vlog’s enough to never charge a dime.”  
  
He chuckled. “What can I say? Your Precure reports are the best. Oh! Before I forget--” He rummaged in his pants pockets before presenting Blondie with a flash drive. “I also got this for you.”  
  
Confused, she took it. “What’s on it?”  
  
“It’s footage from the last Mirror Shard attack. I thought you could use it.”  
  
Her eyes grew wide. “You’re the best!”  
  
“And,” Humphrey said with a smirk, “there are some great clips of a certain Cure Bishop.”  
  
Blushing furiously, Blondie packed up the camcorder and flash drive. “I’m never telling you crush stuff ever again.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Blondie.”

* * *

  
  
After swim practice, Cedar went straight to Mad Hatter’s Tea Shoppe. Briar had texted her at some point during swim practice to tell her that Lizzie wanted to hang out with everyone today, and hanging out with Lizzie almost always meant Precure business. Precure business...it was still even weird to think about it. Still weird to think that she was some legendary warrior, and that Maddie, Kitty, and Lizzie were exiles from some strange, magical land.  
  
Chatter and a weird floral scent greeted her as she entered the Tea Shoppe. Maddie saw her from the counter.  
  
“Hi Cedar!!” She skipped over to Cedar, letting her father take over the counter. “Everyone else is already in the breakroom.”  
  
“Is something serious happening?” Maddie might not be a Cure, but Lizzie always kept her up to date.  
  
Leading Cedar to the break room, Maddie shook her head. “I don’t think so.”  
  
The break room had a few chairs, an old table, and a large, frameless mirror. Maddie tapped the mirror twice, causing their reflections to ripple. Together, they stepped through the mirror.  
  
Cedar loved mirror walking. It felt like swimming through perfect waters.  
  
They landed in a colorful room with comfortable cushions and a few low tables. Lizzie, Briar, and Cerise were crowded around Briar’s neon pink laptop. Whimsical teapots and teacups floated about. Cedar wondered if all of Wonderland looked and felt like this place.  
  
“I got a shift I need to finish, so I’ll leave you guys to your Precure stuff!” Maddie said before walking back through the mirror.  
  
Cedar placed her backpack in the pile of Briar and Cerise’s bags near the mirror. With some coaxing, she convinced one to the teacups to let her use it. The tripled spouted, soft violet teapot floated over to fill her cup. She gave it a soft sip. It was bitter, with a hint of citrus.  
  
Teacup floating beside her, she joined the group. “What are you watching?”  
  
“Blondie Lockes posted a new video,” replied Lizzie.  
  
Cedar bit her lip.  
  
“And it’s one of her Precure reports,” Cerise added.  
  
She could feel the blush threatening to creep up onto her cheeks.  
  
Briar paused the video, right as Blondie had a lovestruck expression. “She’s gushing about the Precure, but especially about Cure Bishop.”  
  
Cedar Wood, better known in the public eye as Cure Bishop, furiously blushed.

* * *

  
  
In a far away place, the Evil Empress stood in a hall of mirrors. Behind her kneeled a girl in black. “My dear daughter, I give you so many second chances, yet you fail me every time. Why do you think that is?”  
  
“...I am sorry Mother.”  
  
“I should seal you in a mirror, like I did to those Wonderland queens.”  
  
The girl stayed silent.  
  
“But I far too kind. I can feel someone shining with a beautiful destiny in Marchen City. Could you go erase that destiny for me?”  
  
“Of course, Mother.”

* * *

  
  
Even though she had finished her Precure report, Blondie still wanted to film. So she grabbed her camcorder and headed to downtown. Maybe Poppy was free? A few people had messaged her, asking her to do a review of Tower Hair Salon.  
  
As she pondered, the storefront glass rippled. Once. Twice. Blondie gasped as it turned pitch black right before her eyes.  
  
Oh no. Oh nonono. She stumbled backward, dropping her camera case. A girl with raven-black hair wearing dark, spiked armor walked through the mirror. Gambit, the Precure’s biggest foe, was _right in front of her_.  
  
Gambit picked up the camera case while glaring at Blondie. “May your destiny be forever erased.” Black tendrils of magic oozed from Gambit’s hand, leaking into the camera case and staining it black. In her other hand, a glass shard appeared. Holding it like a knife, she drove the shard deep into the camera case. “Come forth, Mirror Shard!”  
  
Gambit tossed the writhing black mass into the air. In the air, it grew and grew and grew until it towered over the buildings. Screams of terror filled Blondie’s ear. Her camcorder’s new, claw-like feet crashed into the store in front of her, black magic radiating and staining the world around it.  
  
 Her camcorder! Gambit had turned her camcorder into a monster! “How dare you!”  
  
Gambit gave Blondie a blank look.  
  
Strength returning to limbs, Blondie found she could stand. “That’s _my_ camcorder. It--”  
  
“I don’t care.” Gambit made a small motion with her hands, and the Mirror Shard sprung into motion, throwing a punch right at Blondie.  
  
She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

“ _Shining Prophylaxis!_ ”  
  
The punch collided, but not with Blondie. She dared a look. Cure Bishop stood right in front of her, heels digging into the ground as her shield withstood the force of blow. Cure Knight came from above, knocking the Mirror Shard back. “We’ll take care of this, Bishop,” Knight said. “Go help your biggest fan.”  
  
Cure Queen appeared in a flash of red light, slashing away the Mirror Shard’s tendrils of black magic with a silver sword. “Yes, please get this civilian away from here.”  
  
The battle raged on. Bishop looked at Blondie. “Are you ok?”   
  
All of Blondie’s words disappeared in her throat. She nodded.  
  
“W-w-we should go. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Bishop held out her hand, and Blondie took it.   
  
They ran. They ran very far, Bishop’s supernatural speed imbuing Blondie’s steps. Stopping and letting go of Bishop’s hand felt like crashing.  
  
“Wait!” Blondie said just as Bishop was about to leave. “C-could you get my camcorder back?”  
  
Bishop began to say something, then stopped herself. A soft blush covered her cheeks. “Of course.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“The truth is, I really really didn’t want to get her camera back!” Cedar explained over tea back at the Tea Shoppe.   
  
Briar tried to hide a grin. “But you did. And, according to this--” She angled her laptop screen toward Cedar. “It was definitely worth it.”   
  
The most recent of Blondie’s video had the title: “Percure Report: First Kiss”.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it wasn't mentioned explicitly in the text: 
> 
> Raven = Gambit  
> Cerise = Cure Rook  
> Briar = Cure Knight  
> Lizzie = Cure Queen


End file.
